Heretofore, conventional Q-BOP vessels or converters have been provided with side jet lances or side tuyeres. However, none of the conventional converters have been provided with a control system which can either position the side lances or adjust the oxygen flow rate to such side lances in response to a signal which is a measure of the effectiveness of the burning of the carbon monoxide generated by the process in the carbon monoxide zone above the molten metal bath in the converter. Such an automatic control system is desirable to permit the maximum scrap usage in the converter by the utilization of substantially all available heat generated in the carbon monoxide zone by the Q-BOP refining process and utilizing such maximum available heat for scrap melting.